Honey Milk
by lirionegro-san
Summary: Allen, Neah, nombres que no le pertenecen, no es uno, no es el otro. Fríos recuerdos de una vida y de otra, de dos personas que no son ni una ni otra, tal vez el "Moyashi" - así le llama él- no era tan malo. Pero lo era el no ser recordado. Yullen. AU
1. Amante de las desgracias

Fandom: D gray man.

Advertencia: Yaoi , aclaramos que significa relación chicoxchico, así que adevertidas para aquellas que no les gusta, y también para aquellos que le gustan pues sean bienvenidos.

Rango: M

Parejas: Principal, pues Yuullen. Y otras paring que no viene el caso mencionar, no broma, todavía está en proceso eso.

Reseña: Justo como recuerda en su pasado, él siempre ha sido distante, tan lejano, invisble a sus ojos, y cuando su pasado fue dejado atrás, cuando el desaparecio y todos los demás lo hicieron con él, ¿Qué quedo de él, de aquel de antaño además de la nada? Allen, Neah, nombres que no despiertan en él, más que fríos recuerdos de una vida y de otra, de dos personas que no son ni uno ni otro, tal vez el Moyashi no era tan malo. Pero lo era el no ser recordado.

Notas de la autora: Bienvendo sean a otra locura que no debería escribir, pero demonios mi mente me traiciona, y hace cada locura que Dios, ya me veo con una cantidad cuantificable de fics, y mis manos atadas sin saber que hacer, y es un año dificil de estudios también, No good, no good. Sin preguntarán mucho sobre Allen en este fic, así que para que quede claro, agregó aquí, OCC al personaje, un poco, una cara no muy linda de nuestro precioso exorcista. Bien, lo hemos visto sufrir por ser rechazado, que tiene de malo algo de su propia medicina, y comom no olvidar que también me encanta hacerlo sufrir, va a ser para ambos un martirio. ¿Soy mala? o ¿Patetica queriendo ser mala?

Los personajes no son Mios, sino de la venerada Hoshino, en caso contrario el Yuullen serái canon. Y un dulce placer para los espectadores.

Viva el Au, que no sirvo para muchos más.

* * *

><p><strong>HONEY MILK.<strong>

* * *

><p>Blanca, como la nieve que cae fuera de la ventana, como la leche. Cual gatito hambriento devoraba, saborea en cada rincón de su cuerpo, es dulce, como la miel, empalagosa, pero de cierta forma adictiva. Crispa sus nervios la sonrisa maliciosa, falsa cordialidad, frívola apariencia; labios rosas, suaves y carnosos, como la manzana prohibida, que insta a pecar, y al mortal no le importa caer del paraíso, porque las llamas del infierno son deliciosamente agobiantes.<p>

Jadea en su oído, glorioso sonido, magistral entonación de sus cuerdas vocales, tan dulce, tan intoxicante, y ser una golosina prohibida, el sabor no es menos que la nada de sus pecados. Sus piernas se enredan a su cintura, esas piernas que han sido visitadas tantas veces, que han sido marcadas por otros dientes, por otros labios, en la orgía de la pasión, de la sodomía de personas que sin saberlo, son ellas las devoradas por un demonio con cara de ángel. Se divierte, cuando sin esperarlo, la furia de su excitación destroza su racionalidad, le complace saborear el juego de su victoria, donde el dominante es el subyugado, el cuerpo más grande, más musculoso que él, y siendo ese pequeño quien lo controla a su antojo.

Aprecia los centelleantes diamantes, dos lagunas platas con tan poca verdades ocultas, y miles de misterios por esconder, está ahí, la sombra de la criatura, que en un tiempo atrás, la ceguera incorpórea lo mantenía ha salvo, protegiendo una inocencia que ya no existe, no en esos ojos, ya no en esa mirada, que muchas veces tierna, es calculadora y cruel; ha aprendido bien. Lo devora, lo hace estremecer por de pies a cabeza, con la experiencia de años, quién entrega su cuerpo sin convicciones, porque es lo que necesita para no caer por completo en la oscuridad.

Y él, se lo concede, como única promesa de ser solo de su persona, se ríe, tentándole con su cuerpo de nuevo, no hay respuesta, ni si ni no; la cortina de lujuria acapara su atención, el placer esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo, el golpeteo de sus corazones, como uno solo, el sudor que baña sus cuerpos por el esfuerzo, la rápida respiración, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el pequeño velo del goce máximo, derramando lágrimas de igual placer, y gimiendo sin restricciones su nombre. Oh, como bendecido por el cielo se oye su nombre, la gloria no tiene mejor canto.

Y como cruel pecado, sabe que nunca será suyo, teniéndole aun bajo suyo, gimiendo para él, con ambas piernas abiertas costado a costado, aferrándose a su cuello como un salvavidas, demostrando que de sus labios miles de coros de ángeles le tienen envidia, y al final, cuando sus dos cuerpos llegan al clímax de su unión, el vacío vuelve a su cuerpo, porque aunque está ahí, aun cuando siente las caricias en su cabello, y observa la misma sonrisa frívola, carente de cualquier otro sentimiento ajeno a la lujuria o la satisfacción de verle caído a sus pies, no está. Y Kanda Yuu no está lejos de estar cansado de buscar.

* * *

><p><em>¿Te gustan los dulces? – esa familia siempre ha sido rara, el viejo se lo ha dicho, pero no entiende que tiene que ver eso, con la entrevista de empleo.<em>

_Che… No – responde sin pensarlo dos veces, le engaña su vista, o todos sonreí con macabro interés en los ojos._

_Excelente – aclara el cabecilla de esa excéntrica familia – Porque ese dulce es muy caro._

* * *

><p>Como fiel a su trabajo, vela por él, lo observa dormir y reprime la sonrisa burlona que tira de sus labios, desesperada acción en su menos patética nueva existencia.<p>

Cuan más bajo puedo caer.

Sólo dormido, el niño es inofensivo para todos, menos dañino, pero para él, sigue siendo igual de venenoso desde el primer día en que lo vio.

Llámame Allen… - maldito criajo.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Y ¿bien? Que les parecio esto, creen que Allen me quedó tremendamente OCC, o tal vez no hay mucho todavía de él, para decirme eso, criticarme, lincharme más adelante por lo que tengo planeado hacer... eh ahí, el dilema, my friends. Any way, I hope que les guste, y nos veamos después, dependiendo que suceda conmigo, o este fic, o mi otro fic de D gray man, o el de Naruto que le tengo el Amor yaoi como regalo para uno amiga, o la "novela" - jajajajajajaja, me rió de mi misma - original que es homoerótica, que estoy escribiendo en mi blog, pero de ahí no sé que pasará más adelnate, y ni que decir de mis estudios.<p>

Y para no seguir con mis agobios, me despido, dejad reviews por favor, para saber si este intento de fic, que les aseguro que es la primera vez que escribo de esta forma, les gusta.

Ciao


	2. Reto

Fandom: D gray man.

Advertencia: Yaoi , aclaramos que significa relación chicoxchico, así que adevertidas para aquellas que no les gusta, y también para aquellos que le gustan pues sean bienvenidos.

Rango: M

Parejas: Principal, pues Yuullen. Y otras paring que no viene el caso mencionar, no broma, todavía está en proceso eso.

Reseña: Justo como recuerda en su pasado, él siempre ha sido distante, tan lejano. Es invisble a sus ojos, y cuando su pasado fue dejado atrás, cuando el desaparecio y todos los demás lo hicieron con él, ¿Qué quedo de él, de aquel de antaño, además de la nada? Allen, Neah, nombres que no le pertenecen, no es uno, no es el otro. Fríos recuerdos de una vida y de otra, de dos personas que no son ni una ni otra, tal vez el "Moyashi" - así le llama él- no era tan malo. Pero lo era el no ser recordado.

Notas de la autora: Oh, que onda, como están todos por allá, yo por aquí, muy requete mal, no, no es cierto, sólo un poquito triste porque me ha ocurrido una desgracia, o mi usb, donde estás? ToT, la he perdido, así como capítulos importantes de mis otros fic, y mi maldita compu está muerta, así que en mi usb tenía, pero se ha ido, se fue... y me ha dejado. En fin, como que no sé como hacerle hasta que me traigan mi nueva lapto, le robó, erh, prestó - vaya errores míos ¬¬ - la compu a mi primo, con una idea de lo que había escrito de éste capitulo antes, pero que ma ha tocado rehacer. Ni modo ¬¬

Bueno, como ya no quiero aburrirles, y lo demás lo diré al terminar, espero que les gusté éste capitulo, nada más, haber si se entiende ¿eh? al final explicaré un poco de que trató el anterior, por si no se entiende mucho con esto, aunque no digo mucho en realidad... ^^

Los personajes no son Mios, sino de la venerada Hoshino, en caso contrario el Yuullen sería canon. Y un dulce placer para los espectadores.

Viva el Au, que no sirvo para muchos más.

* * *

><p><strong>HONEY MILK.<strong>

* * *

><p>Es la droga para cualquiera que lo vea, ¿quien de ahí no ha sido su amante?, quien no a sus ojos es sospechoso de un crimen tan trascendental como haber mancillado a ese cuerpo, cuya razón no entiende el juego de si, hoy, y mañana no. Pero siempre has de estar a sus espaldas, protegiendo – literalmente – su retaguardia, vigilante de día y amante de noche, sucumbida pasión de letanías amorosas, más patéticas imposibles.<p>

El simple puto que pasa en cama en cama desde que la mirada en aquellos dejo de ser simple cariño paternal. Afecto amistoso, el niño siempre ha estado solo.

¿Es Allen, el moyashi, el que los hace caer? O ¿Son tan patéticos como él?

* * *

><p>El viejo le tiene un trabajo, algo simple le dice: guardaespaldas. Nada más.<p>

- No serás ningún guarda de algún burócrata, no te preocupes – no, que va, si tan sólo le haría de niñera no más.

La familia Noé, cuida de todos sus preciados hijos, y el mayor, la cabecilla del Clan, tiene especial predilección por el menor de todos, un chiquillo de no más de 16 años. Según el documento se llama Neah. El favorito, te dice Lavi cuando irremediablemente te lo encuentras en la mansión.

Cruel el destino que te hizo caer en la misma familia a la que el pelirrojo sirve desde hace dos meses. Lavi – y si tienes la misma suerte (se te han quitado las ganas al ver a tu compañero ¿cierto?) – es también guardaespaldas de otro de los hijos de el excéntrico Conde, el jefe de la familia Noé. No te interesa quién.

- Es el preciado tesoro – te cuchichea en la primera oportunidad la sanguijuela de la infancia. – Es muy simpático, aunque no entiendo porque todo el mundo dice que hay que tenerle cuidado.

- Che…

- Te lo digo en serio – aclara esta vez, el payaso a desaparecido – es un encanto, pero hablan de él, como si tú fueras la polilla atraída por la vela – sonreí otra vez, picando a su compañero – Eh, Yuu-chan, no te vayas a quemar…

- Te destajaré… – le amenazas, Lavi sale corriendo, y de mala gana, no le persigues, acabar con el conejo es tu sueño de hace años, pero corretearlo sería muy infantil de tu parte ¿no?

Prestar atención a lo que uno – Lavi – u otro dice – chismes – es ridículo; el placer vencido por los sentimientos era una efímera creencia que te negabas aceptar. No desde tu pérdida; y la coraza fría e inquebrantable de Yuu Kanda era la mejor defensa, y el mejor de los ataques.

* * *

><p>- Es mi pequeño Neah – te presenta a un mocoso de cabello blanco, si unos 16, sus dos ojos grandes, plateados; y una sonrisa perenne adorna como detalle final en la presentación; algo inusual, como es el color de su cabello, lo es el tatuaje que le marca la mitad de la cara, pero te interesa muy poco… Miento, te mueres por saberlo, pero de ahí a hacerlo, hay un trecho muy largo.<p>

- Un placer – te susurra, cuando inexplicablemente te tiende la mano, y la toma sin que realmente hayas hecho amague de imitarlo, pero cuando te das cuenta, estas palabras ya han sido susurradas a tus oídos.

Aun pareciendo imperturbable, arrugas el seño, sin amedrentarte ni un poco por la insistencia de esos ojos que buscan una respuesta a su movimiento. Tuerce los labios, en pequeño puchero de insatisfacción, y el Conde, que no se ha movido de tu lado, reí a carcajadas; sigues sin moverte ni un centímetro, tu mano ha sido liberada.

- No esta vez – asegura el Conde para su tesoro, quién, en un cambio que te sorprende, mira desafiante al mayor, al jefe de la familia, cruzando los brazos al pecho, sonriéndole al mismo tiempo, tan diferente de cómo lo había hecho antes.

- Lo veremos – era un reto, y Adam lo acepta, no hay victoria asegurada, y a Neah le gusta ser malcriado.

- Esperemos, entonces – y se va, dejándoles solo en el enorme despacho, iluminado tan sólo por la enorme lámpara de araña que cuelga en el cielo falso del techo.

- Es Allen… - le miras, sin entender, el peliblanco reí por la confusión del señor mirada de Hielo – Neah es el nombre que el Conde me ha puesto, pero no me gusta, llámame Allen.

- Che – te intriga, como a quién no, pero no has venido a hacer preguntas, ni conocer el alma de ese mocoso subdesarrollado, mucho menos a comprender los sentimientos del otro y crear una unión en que dos almas se encuentran y se dan cuenta que son el uno para el otro, cita de la mujer, textualmente – Como sea, Moyashi.

- ¡¿Moyashi? – ah, lo has hecho enfurecer, eso, si es gratificante – Es Allen…

Ni uno ni el otro, en ese momento, ni Allen ni Neah, tan sólo Moyashi…

* * *

><p>- Era un buen amigo – ambos la observan, Lenalee bebe su limonada, los tres, tu muy a regañadientes por amenazas de la mujer, has aceptado, ¿Qué era mejor, el viejo, o hacerle de los tres chiflados? – Ya hace tanto tiempo.<p>

- ¿Neah? – cuestiona Lavi, interesado, una parte de la vida de Lenalee que desconoce, como de la familia a que sirve, una que el panda le oculta.

En la bienvenida parala Lee, no se esperó tal descubrimiento.

- ¿Neah? Así le llama ¿eh? – sonrió con melancolía, sumida en sus propios recuerdos sin involucrar a los otros dos a acompañarla. – Pero tú lo sabes ¿no, Kanda?

Desinteresado, producido por el prolongado tiempo en que la chica guardó silencio, ella y sus pensamientos, enarcas una ceja, mientras bebes de tu té, en ese pequeño restaurante que a esos dos tanto les gusta.

- Su verdadero nombre… - susurró la chica, impresionándolos, más Lavi fue el único que lo demostró.

- ¡¿Verdadero nombre?

- Me tiene sin cuidado el Moyashi – alegas, ante la mirada inquisidora de ambos.

¿Moyashi? Pensaron los dos, más no dijeron nada, cada quién en lo suyo, la felicidad del día se había esfumado…

- Kanda... – te llama la mujer, chasqueas la lengua, declarando que le escuchas - ¿Me harías un favor?

* * *

><p>Lo has jalado a patadas, la escena es repulsiva, asquerosa a tus ojos, el sujeto, victima de tal arrebato sale corriendo, juntado su ropa en el proceso, y como perro con el rabo entre las patas, desaparece de la mansión. Observas a quién se supone debes "proteger", quién en un acto rápido se acomoda la camisa – una que ni se tomó la molestia en quitarse por completo -, ignorándote parcialmente, en el juego de aparentar indiferencia.<p>

- NO has debido hacer eso – te dice, y rechinas los dientes por lo bajo, ¿Cómo es eso?

- Jodido mocoso – te observa ahora, su mirada cristalina opaca bajo un manto que desconoces pero que estás seguro de haber visto antes. Dudas por un instante de tus acciones.

Pero antes de que te pongas a racionalizar, te sonríe con malicia, y rehúye de tu mirada analítica, mientras declara, tan diferente al de hace unos segundos:

- Me ha dejado insatisfecho –maldito estúpido, como si te importara eso, necesitaras agua bendita para quitarte esa nauseabunda escena de la cabeza.

- Ve a desfogarte a otra parte y frente a otra presencia, imbécil – le das la espalda, tus pasos queriendo salir de esa habitación, la del menor; te han puesto de mal humor ¿cierto, Yuu?

Ya está, quieres largarte incluso de esa mansión, que se joda el viejo, te importa una mierda que tu presencia sea importante en esa mansión. Mucho menos sino te dicen el porque ¿no? Pero te detienes, o mejor dicho, te detienen a medio camino.

- Te recuerdo que no me das órdenes, BaKanda – el insulto te ha enfurecido mucho más, y contar hasta diez no te sirve, es definitivo, vas por él. Pero cuando volteas, tu puño nunca llegó al rostro del garbanzo, y mucho menos has hecho amagué de levantarlo. Y ni el garbanzo te ha golpeado, al menos no de la forma en que tu virilidad no se viera afectada, si esa escena hubiera sido observada.

¿Cuál es la razón por la que un simple rocé de labios detenga el mundo, y tú ni cuenta te darías si se llegase ha destruir?

- Ahora tengo hambre, BaKanda, me voy a la cocina – el maldito criajo desaparece, y su sonrisa de victoria te cabrea, te la ha visto, y en grande el jodido.

- Jodido imbécil, maldito mocoso – sulfuras, yendo tras él, no se te puede negar el placer de golpearlo hasta el desmayo o ¿si?

Un reto, Kanda, es definitivo.

Te recuerdas que no te gustan los dulces, mientras lo sigues, y él sonríe como si nada, como sino hace unos minutos no lo hubieses encontrando cabalgando encima de otro hombre, mientras en gritos de placer, te observaba y relamía sus labios, sin importarle que estuvieses ahí.

No, definitivamente no te gustan esos dulces.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: A ver... el capitulo anterior, o mejor dicho el prologo, como su nombre lo dice, es tan sólo un pequeño retazo de lo que sucede con ambos protagonista, o al menos una parte, en la nueva convivencia que mi mente chueca les ha atribuido. ¿Ven el OCC? Y en ese preciso instante, se trataba de nada más ni da menos que Kanda y Allen, Allen siendo el Uke y Kanda, por obviedad, el seme ¬¬, por sino se entendió.<p>

En fin, lo siguiente de eso, creó que se puede entender un poco con éste nuevo capitulo, a menos que yo sea muy pésima en darme a entender, que me ha pasado, no lo niego. So, explicar éste capitulo, al menos el párrafo introductorio siempre será una parte de a futuro, de una "relación" - si se le puede llamar así - ya en sus cimientos, con techo y todo ^^. Pero por lo demás, tan sólo los vamos conociendo, aunque en una parte del fic, ambos paralelos se llegaran a encontrar... aunque, en ese caso no debería llamarse paralelos ¿no? Ah, pero ustedes entienden, espero...

Me alargué, tan sólo cruzó los dedos para que les gusté, y como le hes dicho antes, advertidas ¿eh?

Please, dejad reviews, que aunque no lo crean, I´m not alérgica. Y para quienes me siguen, si ven of course, mi otro fic de éste mismo fandom, pues ha quedado estancado por poco tiempo, of course, por las mismas razones... My usb...where this?

Ciao, ciao...

Ciao


	3. Así como un perro

Fandom: D gray man.

Advertencia: Yaoi , aclaramos que significa relación chicoxchico, así que adevertidas para aquellas que no les gusta, y también para aquellos que le gustan pues sean bienvenidos.

Rango: M

Parejas: Principal, pues Yuullen. Y otras paring que no viene el caso mencionar, no broma, todavía está en proceso eso.

Reseña: Justo como recuerda en su pasado, él siempre ha sido distante, tan lejano. Es invisble a sus ojos, y cuando su pasado fue dejado atrás, cuando el desaparecio y todos los demás lo hicieron con él, ¿Qué quedo de él, de aquel de antaño, además de la nada? Allen, Neah, nombres que no le pertenecen, no es uno, no es el otro. Fríos recuerdos de una vida y de otra, de dos personas que no son ni una ni otra, tal vez el "Moyashi" - así le llama él- no era tan malo. Pero lo era el no ser recordado.

Notas de la autora: heheheheheheh, cuanto tiempo my friends. No tengo perdon de Dios, saben cuanto tiempo he estado ausente, parece que la diosa de la inspiración no ha estado de mi lado, y apenas he podido escribir este capitulo. Algo es algo, supongo. Espero que se entienda, o sino, serían un gran problema, supongo.

Con respecto a mi otro fic, no se preocupen - si a alguien le interesa, por supuesto - estoy trabajando en ello, que por cierto, ha sido duro, maldita seas diosa, que no me dejas plasmar mis ideas, y el tiempo no ayuda tampoco. En fin, espero tener el capitulo tres para la otra semana, crusemos los dedos. Ok, las dejó para que no se atoren.

EL OCC,es lo único que se me da bien.

* * *

><p><strong>HONEY MILK.<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Cómo debería sentirse? ¿Cómo manejar una idea o dos, cuando el involucrado te descontrola tanto? No era ese el plan, su maldito cuerpo actuó solo, ya no sabe qué rol interpretar. Allen, Neah, le confundes con ambas identidades, te confundes a ti, ya no sabes cuál es real.<p>

Y por sobre todo, te atreves a contestarle cuando te llama "Moyashi", empiezas a creer que enloquecerás… y te niegas terminar como lo hizo tu padre, no puedes, a penas has empezado, y que estés involucrado con él, con el maldito de BaKanda, no cambiará nada.

- Apártate, imbécil – por ahora, sólo por ahora, seguirás interpretando, seguirás usando la máscara del arlequín. – Idiota Moyashi…

Y no tiene idea cuanto…

* * *

><p>- Tú lo sabes… - te responde, ahí está de nuevo, esa falsa sonrisa de antaño, lo ves jugar con la rosa entre sus manos, el jardín es amplio, rosas como esa roja, hay a montones.<p>

- No piensas en nada ¿cierto? – en el camino de piedra ambos están lo más alejados de aquél que lo sigue, quién no parece interesado en lo que ambos estuviesen hablando, dándoles privacidad – aun cuando está aquí ahora…

- Tiedoll- san tiene sus razones, no pienso involucrarme en nada intrascendental…

- ¿Lo son acaso los sentimientos? – te paras, ahora ambos se miran a los ojos, tratas de ver algo más en ellos, a través de esa frialdad – Allen...

- Neah… - te interrumpe – Llámame en este momento Neah.

- Neah… - miras a Kanda de refilado, prestando atención en que también se ha detenido, lejos aún de ustedes - ¿Aun cuando esté cerca?

- Nunca lo ha estado…

- Y ¿Quién serás después?

- Me podrás llamar Allen… - te responde, se acerca a ti, y sientes como su manos acaricia tu mejilla. Observas como Kanda se tensa a lo lejos, te extraña, pero recuerdas el juego al que está acostumbrado, de quién alguna vez conociste. – Sé que es difícil pero entiéndelo, por favor…

Menos equivocado no pueden estar ambos, ni uno, ni el otro; ahora mismo lo tienes frente a ti, a aquel amigo que te sonreía con sinceridad, que te acaricia la mejilla con gesto fraternal, lo ves en sus ojos, y tal vez, te dices, no todo esté perdido. Tus recuerdos están intactos…

- Creo que eres cruel – sientes como las lágrimas desean escapar de tus ojos, prosigues: – aun sonríes de esa forma, a pesar de saber cómo se sienten las personas…

Miras de nuevo a Kanda que camina hacía ustedes… Sólo, tiempo al tiempo.

* * *

><p>Lo ves entrar, como todos los días, le saludas nerviosa, con una reverencia un poco chueca, y como orden del día, un plato que tenías en mano se te resbala y cae al suelo.<p>

- ¡Ah! L-lo siento, lo siento mucho, de verdad. Soy una torpe, lo lamento tanto – chillas, con ambas manos en el rostro, avergonzada por tu torpeza.

- Cálmese, Miranda-san – te sonreí, y tú te tranquilizas, como lo haces siempre cuando te sonreí, una persona amable, como lo es ese niño, que te ha pedido con amabilidad, llamarle Allen. – Fue un accidente, los accidentes suceden.

Por alguna razón la mirada plateada del chico se oscurece, no entiendes porque, pero te sientes triste cuando eso pasa. Segundos después lo ves sonriéndote otra vez, y aunque debería gustarte ese hecho, no es así…

- Me regalas algo de comer, por favor – ahí está, siempre amable, cortés con todos, aun con la servidumbre – Me muero de hambre.

Le complaces, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Buscas los ingredientes, pero olvidas algo, el plato, recuerdas que se te ha caído, eres tan torpe, tan… "estúpida". ¿Cómo no olvidar como siempre te han llamado? Regresas tus pasos, pero cuál es tu sorpresa, cuando ves como aquel, que se supone que es tu amo, realiza el trabajo por ti. Te escandalizas, queriendo detenerle, pero son sus palabras las que paralizan cualquier alegación de tu parte.

- No se preocupe, yo me haré cargo del desastre – ¿Cuál? Quieres preguntar, porque no estás segura si habla realmente del plato que has quebrado… - ¡Que sea un sándwich muy grande, Miranda-san!

Pero como siempre, no le preguntas, porque por alguna razón sientes que tu torpeza es tal, que no solamente llegarías a quebrar un vaso o un plato, algo que, con un lo siento, no sería suficiente para enmendar.

- Uno muy grande para ti, Allen-kun – por ahora, podía lidiar con eso.

* * *

><p>El mocoso de nuevo te ha dejado atrás, lo has perdido de vista, y odias el hecho de darte cuenta de la habilidad que tiene en desaparecer o escabullirse a la menor oportunidad, pero no se ha ido solo, ahora estás buscando a dos por falta de uno, y te encoleriza ser niñera. Debería ponerles correas, te dices, y no es mala idea.<p>

- Oye, apresúrate, Neah tiene hambre – trates de aparentar que la maldita mocosa no te ha sorprendido, la tienes enfrente ahora, cuando no sólo hace unos minutos estabas buscándola a ella, y al Moyashi.

Neah igual a Allen, que es igual al Moyashi. Che, tan sólo un mocoso.

- Ey, Yuu-chan, aquí está el otro – esa voz, tan sólo eso faltaba para arruinarle definitivamente el día, que mal Karma tenía… - No me agradezcas.

- Ni lo iba a hacer – respondes escueto, observas a l que se supone que debes proteger. ¿De quién, exactamente, además de él mismo? Sin contar que esa estúpida sonrisa le llama a lastimarle. – Maldito Moyashi, no soy tu perro faldero…

- No, eres mi sabueso – contraataca, el estúpido conejo se ríe también, lo matarás y se da cuenta.

- Oye, tengo hambre – chasqueas entre dientes, la mocosa esta jodiendo otra vez – Por cierto, tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Road… - le reprende el mocoso, pero Lavi le sonreí a la niñata, ignorando el desprecio en la voz de la pequeña Noé.

- Pues tu…Tío Tyki me mandó a vigilarte, dijo algo como que causarías problemas – ah, por eso el conejo también estaba ahí, empezaba a creer que el destino estaba chueco.

- Maldito Tyki… - la oyes murmurar, pero te vale lo que pueda decir esa chiquilla, una de las dos únicas mujeres Noé de esa familia. ¿No se supone que el Moyashi es el menor? – Vamos a comer si o no…

- Pues dale – le sonríe "Neah", la ves sonrojarse, ruedas los ojos, es el colmo.

Los cuatro – maldita sea tu suerte, también Lavi – se dirigen a un puesto de comida rápida, por elección del canoso. Mientras los sigues con los ojos, no notas como Lavi se te acerca, más de lo que te gustaría que estuviese en tu presencia, hasta que sientes como una de sus manos se posa en tu hombro, llamando tu atención.

- Y bien, ¿Cómo te va con Allen? – arrugas el seño, has notado que ahora lo llama Allen, y te da mala espina, especialmente desde que conoces los "pasatiempos" que tiene ese Moyashi

- Che… que te importa – contestas, a pesar de todo no cuestionas razones, haya el conejo si le gusta meterse en esas cosas, te da igual si, si o si no.

- De haber sabido, hubiese tomado tu puesto, Yuu –continua el conejo, hablándote bacilón, como si te importara lo que dijera – Es más agradable que ese cabello ondulado… y creo que ni a él mismo le interesa mucho su familia.

- Che – haces como si no te interesa, pero lo hace, piensas enla FamiliaNoé, y te replanteas si sería una buena idea investigar un poco de ellos, más de lo que ya sabes.

- BaKanda, apresúrense, tú pagas – la maldita, fastidiante e insulsa voz te llama, o es lo que piensas, el conejo no se reprime una carcajada.

- BaKanda… eso es bueno – Lavi tiene suerte de que no tengas tu katana a la mano, pero igual estás seguro que siente tu aura asesina, porque lo quieres matar, desde hace mucho tiempo, desde el maldito día que lo conociste.

Y como si el pelirrojo entendiera tus pensamientos, sale corriendo, alcanzando a los malditos mocosos Noé. Ves como ambos muchachos – Moyashi y Conejo – se enfrascan en una plática que los consume a ambos, entre tanto, la puberta intenta llamar la atención de su… ¿Tío? Definitivamente tiene que investigar un poco más sobre esa familia.

- BaKanda…

- Yuu-chan…

Te llaman al mismo tiempo, te cabreas, y una venita se resalta en tu frente, esas malditas voces te repugnan, maldices que el conejo se haya hecho "amiguito" del Moyashi ese. Como si no tuviera suficiente…

Pero, que se le iba a hacer, Dios los hace, y ellos se juntan.

* * *

><p>Cuando lo ves así, sonriendo a quienes se supone debe ignorar, no te acercas, lo ves de lejos, vigilas sus pasos tan sólo a metros; porque así, como ahora se muestra – tan lejano de aquel que se desfogaba sobre ese hombre – es mucho más peligroso.<p>

Recuerda Kanda, no te gustan los dulces…

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Muy bien, Lavi trabaja también como guardaespaldas, y es de tyki, y antes de que lo pregunten, no, no habrá lucky ni nada parecido. así que advetidas. éste es la rutina de Kanda como guardaespaldas de Allen,así que espero que les gusté.<p>

Este ultimo fragmento en el fic, para quienes no entendieron a que se refería Kanda, es una escena en donde Kanda se encuentra a Allen platicando con Miranda. Ahora si?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Eso es todo. Next week.

Ciao


	4. Recuerdos ajenos

Fandom: D gray man.

Advertencia: Yaoi , aclaramos que significa relación chicoxchico, así que adevertidas para aquellas que no les gusta, y también para aquellos que le gustan pues sean bienvenidos.

Rango: M

Parejas: Principal, pues Yuullen. Y otras paring que no viene el caso mencionar, no broma, todavía está en proceso eso.

Reseña: Justo como recuerda en su pasado, él siempre ha sido distante, tan lejano. Es invisble a sus ojos, y cuando su pasado fue dejado atrás, cuando el desaparecio y todos los demás lo hicieron con él, ¿Qué quedo de él, de aquel de antaño, además de la nada? Allen, Neah, nombres que no le pertenecen, no es uno, no es el otro. Fríos recuerdos de una vida y de otra, de dos personas que no son ni una ni otra, tal vez el "Moyashi" - así le llama él- no era tan malo. Pero lo era el no ser recordado.

Notas de la autora:AL PARECER NO ME HET TARDADO TANTO, PERO AUN ASÍ, no quiero que esperen pronto actualizaciones, por ahora trabajo en otro capi de Inocentes, y quiero terminarlo pronto antes de que me caigan encima con las clases que las recomienzo la proxima semana, y dejemne decirles que estan cañon seguir con tiempo libre. espero que algo de tiempo me salga.

pero en fin a leer se ha dicho señores, y señoras.

* * *

><p><strong>HONEY MILK.<strong>

* * *

><p>Llamó su atención desde que lo vio, a pesar de lo maldito que era, un frío tempano de hielo era igual de condescendiente, te pones en su camino, y pum, te destruye, pregúntele al Titanic. Pero no te ve, jamás lo ha hecho, eres un niño después de todo.<p>

Aun cuando tienes a Lenalee a tu lado, él solo pasa de largo… porque es otra persona quién llama su atención, y tú, a su lado, eres insignificante. Ella lo es todo para él, lo sabes, y para él, no eres ni siquiera un amigo. Ni como intentarlo, ¿Cómo le explicarás luego las manos manchadas de sangre de tu padre? ¿La forma en que lo encontraste, a ambos?

Bueno, en definitiva eso llamará su atención…

* * *

><p>El Conde tiene negocios comerciales, de exportación para ser exactos, cadenas de restaurantes, empresas de investigación y tecnología, hoteles, y membresía en "Mitarashi´Ocean" ¿Qué demonios?<p>

- _Kanda, llévame a comer mitarashi… - _Oh, claro, el Moyashi estúpido de nuevo.

Algo de todo ello, es raro, aunque tantos negocios expliquen el poder que ese payaso tiene, o porque cada hermano tiene un guardaespaldas, o la enorme mansión a quién todos llaman "El Arca" – El Arca de Noé, vaya imaginación –; pero aun con ello, eso no puede ser todo. No puede… no sabe todavía mucho del Moyashi.

- No es una buena idea, Yuu-chan – te dice aquel molesto pelirrojo, lo ves con rostro insufrible. Quien diría que llegaría el día en que Lavi Bookman acataría las ordenes de su abuelo. Aun cuando realmente quería decírtelo todo.

- Che – gruñes, exasperado. Quieres amenazarlo, pero sabes que aun así no funcionará. Pero tampoco reaccionas bien, porque por una razón ese mocoso te estaba llevando a hacer todo este teatro.

Quieres argumentar… es sólo por el trabajo. Pero desde cuando Yuu Kanda desconfiaba de una orden, tan sólo cumplías con lo que te pedían. Y así habías llevado toda tu vida. Sin anclarte a sentimientos tan superficiales que te arrastraban en profundo pozo sin fondo. No querías volver a ese tiempo…

Lavi vuelve a esquivar tu mirada, sabes que oculta algo. Más no te lo dirá, tan sólo te ha ofrecido lo poco de lo máximo. No eres idiota, sabes que hay algo más. Algo que todo el mundo te oculta. El mismo pelirrojo te lo confirma con cada una de sus negativas. Y te desesperas que Lavi pueda ocultar tan bien lo que siente, que eres incapaz de saber del todo de que trata. Que pasa por su mente.

- ¿Qué hay del Moyashi? – cuestionas, quieres parecer indiferente, pero no lo logras. Porque con tan sólo preguntarlo ya has caído en ese juego.

- No puedo... – te vuelve a negar el pelirrojo, sus manos se mueven nerviosas entre sí. Por un momento, empiezas a contar hasta diez para calmarte - ¿Para qué quieres saber de Allen de todos modos?

Tus ojos negros se enfrentan a la mirada esmeralda de ese estúpido conejo que se autoproclama tu mejor amigo. Gran amigo, piensas que ha resultado ser, cuando te niega lo que con tanto desesperó – no te gusta admitirlo, of course – quieres saber. Necesitas.

- No te interesa.

- Entonces lo mismo te digo – contraataca a su vez, y tus nudillos tiemblan feroces. Estas seguro de que estos se han puesto tan blanco como la nieve que cae en invierno; aun así, dejas caer la poca información que es estúpido conejo te ha brindado muy a regañadientes.

No puedes evitar pensar… maquillaje, todo eso parecían tan falso.

- Debiste pedirle a Tiedoll- san más información – te desespera esa afirmación, porque la sabes cierta. Aun así, incluso que ahora quiera hacerlo, no lo haría. Pensaba que sería más fácil sacársela a ese inútil que no sabía hacer nada mejor que andar de hablantín. Más grave error, porque a Lavi no era fácil manipular. Y arriesgarte a pasar por lo mismo con el vejete, no gracias, pero no.

- Che – te limitas, y despareces de la vista del mayor, entre ambos Lavi siempre ha sido mayor que tú.

- Lo hago por tu bien… - susurró ante la nada, aun cuando ya aquel pelinegro de carácter endemoniado no le escuchaba – y también se lo prometí a él.

Aunque Bookman ya le había advertido cerrar la boca. Y como odiaba hacer lo que hacía.

* * *

><p>Entras en esa habitación. Aquella que tu querida hermanita Lenalee convirtió, sin mucho esfuerzo para convencerte, en su pequeño salón de los recuerdos. Entre juguetes, cartas, fotografías y otros tesoros; había alegría y felicidad, como tristeza en cada uno de ellos. No puedes evitar que en esos momentos, las lágrimas se asomen por los ojos de quien más quieres. Y es que es inevitable.<p>

Observas como entre el cumulo de sentimientos, observa una foto en especial. De aquellas instantáneas que habías tomado muy a regañadientes, y es que te espantas que se quieran acercar tanto a tu hermanita con las peores intenciones. O tal vez sólo sean exageraciones de tu parte. Pero bueno, ahí está esa foto. Y no te molestas en disimular la triste en tu mirada al reconocerla de las muchas que la chica tiene. Tal vez la que más tristeza le trae a ambos. Es la única que tienen de él, por supuesto.

Te acercas para brindarle apoyo, un hombro donde llorar. Aunque las lágrimas no aparezcan todavía, sabes que lo harán.

Y ahí está la fotografía que ha apreciado después de tantos años de haberla tomado, aun con los pliegues que demuestran su edad, y la fachada en los rostros infantiles que con los años, y los obstáculos de la vida, han madurado para bien o para mal.

- ¿Qué haces, Lenalee? – preguntas, aun cuando es obvio lo que tu hermana está haciendo, cuantos ya hace que la chica sigue con la misma actitud, quien busca un tesoro que al final, cuando estás en la meta, te das cuenta de que no es el brillo del oro lo que ha atrapado al observador; sino, lo que no es y deseas que fuera.

- No puedo hacer nada… - te responde en consecuencia, tal vez ha entendido, como aquellos que sufren de la fiebre del oro, que no conseguirás obtener nada donde no hay – Pero quiero hacerlo, realmente quiero, hermano.

Dudas en formular, tal vez te equivoques, y cometes un error, pero ya que, desde hace mucho te has dado cuenta de que no puedes hacer nada por lo inevitable, cuando estás tan propenso a ni siquiera intentarlo. Le acaricias el cabello, como cuando era más pequeña, así como se muestra en la fotografía que tiene entre sus manos. Junto a ella, aquel niño que ha dado todo de sí, por el cual no puedes hacer nada… vaya contrariedad, tan sólo esperar lo inevitable.

- Y si se lo dices… - declaras luego de unos segundos en silencio, tu hermana te observa con sorpresa, y casi, casi con horror. Frunces el ceño cuando la sientes temblar bajo tu toque, y la volteas, posando ambas manos en sus pequeños hombros, inclinándote para estar a su altura, para que nada escape de tus ojos.

- Como podría hacer eso… - repite en soliloquio, te preocupas por ello, cuando fue la última vez que escuchaste algo como eso; sin pretender algo más, tu vista gira a la fotografía otra vez. Pero no te distraes con la figura de tu hermana, no, es la otra personita que está a la par.

- Lenalee… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Lo prometí – susurra para ti, aunque de no ser porque estas tan cerca, dudas que hubieras podido escucharle – Se lo prometí… aun cuando sea lo único que pueda hacer.

Ninguno de los dos dice más, porque sabes a lo que se refiere, o crees conocer lo que está tratando de decirte, y por ello, desde un principio te negabas a involucrarlos, aun cuando la parejita de tu adorada hermanita en esa fotografía no pueda decir lo mismo.

Y ahora que lo notas, no es la única fotografía que tiene Lenalee en las manos; de todos los recuerdos, felices o tristes, son estos dos los que más pesar o relevancia tienen para ambos, quizás más en tu hermana. Y sólo por ello, por esas dos personas, una que muy posiblemente recuerdes a medias, y la otra que siempre está cerca, y a la cual le guardas aprecio a pesar del carácter egocéntrico y más antisocial que conozcas. Pero es por él, por el cual Lenalee ha decido callar, y por el cual Allen ha pedido…

- Y también, Kanda no lo recuerda…

No lo recuerda a "él"… solamente la recuerda a "ella".

* * *

><p>Es simplemente magistral, todos sus movimientos, y sonríes, no abiertamente, porque tú ojo, aquel que no es oculto por el parche – razón por la que el Noé al que sirves te llame Parche-kun –, observa muy bien su jugada. Pero si es un profesional… y ahí va de nuevo, Tyki-pon ha vuelto a perder, Neah ha ganado.<p>

- Cómo siempre ¿Eh, chico? – sabes que por dentro debe estar furioso, a pesar de la actitud despreocupada, y eso te fascina, no es difícil ocultar que el sujeto te desagrada, practica.

- Gracias por el distraerme – ves cómo le sonríe con frivolidad, el resto de los integrantes del salón chasquean. – Me aburro con facilidad…

- Eres muy talentoso – prende un cigarrillo, arrugas el ceño, no aguantas estar a su lado cuando fuma, es más no lo aguantas de ninguna otra manera.

- Pues si.

- En realidad tienes mucho más talentos ocultos, ¿No, Neah? – desvías tu atención de ellos al otro integrante de la familia, Cyrril, quién ha hablado, para ti no es secreto que el mayor no soporta al pequeño. – Hemos vividos con ellos todo éste tiempo…

- Apreció tu consideración en tomarlos en cuenta – notas como ignora deliberadamente cualquier comentario mal intencionado del pelilargo burlón – cualquiera de estos días puede que te enseñe uno que otro truco, Cyrril, estoy seguro que habilidad no habrá de faltarte, sólo necesitas refinarte un poco.

- ¿Eh? – está por perder el control, lo sabes, pero en la habitación nadie parece amedrentarse, ni los respectivos guardaespaldas, Kanda no está aquí, así que el chico está solo.

- ¿No quieres que te enseñe a jugar a las cartas? – la burla es obvia, pero al fin parece que alguien detendrá ese encuentro… ¿pasional?

- Bien, cálmense chicos, porque no lo dejamos así, ¿eh? – primera vez que agradeces que Tyki Noé Mikk tomé la palabra.

- Lavi – te sobresaltas al escuchar tu nombre, y más de parte de quien viene – Cuando Kanda llegué puede decirle a Miranda-san que aliste lo de siempre – te extrañas por ello, pero asientes, lo ves pararse y a punto de irse, sin despedirse de ninguno de sus hermanos, tan sólo hablando contigo – Cuidado, puede que esté de muy mal humor.

- Cuando no – respondes por auto reflejo, y aunque te extraña y a todos los demás también, no le disgusta.

- Muchas gracias… - y se va, como si nada, es la primera vez que tienes contacto con él, de esa forma, a pesar de haber servido por más de dos meses a la familia Noé, y crees que, aunque lento, ha sido un buen paso.

Esperas la próxima vez saber más de él, y tener el privilegio, que algunos de aquí tienen, de llamarlo Allen, te gusta más. A diferencia de sus hermanos.

* * *

><p>Ya es de noche, ya puedes desahogarte, puedes tirar todo al piso, destruir todo, que el Conde no considerara dos veces en volverlo a reponer, no soportas tal benevolencia, ni como Neah, ni como Allen, aun cuando para Adam, Allen no existe más.<p>

¿Por qué? Te reprochas una y otra vez, porque cuando estás tan cerca de tu meta, la que todos desean, y por sobre todo, de olvidar, aparece, ¿más mal Karma? ¿De qué otras formas, Dios quiere castigarte? Ese trago amargo es insoportable, no tiene por qué venir a recordarte algo que ya sabes, algo que vive contigo cada día, que te persigue, en especial si no te recuerda. Pero es así ¿no? De esos recuerdos vives, existes, y te refugias en otros placeres para sobrevivir, sin que nadie lo sepa.

Por Dios, otra vez está ahí, las manos de tu padre manchadas de sangre, por favor, que alguien las borré, y especialmente, que desaparezca también, tus manos manchadas de sangre.

Por miles y muchas más razones, prefieres los dulces a las medicinas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, y que se haya entendido, sino es así, bueno en el siguiente algo se aclarará, o eso espero.

He estado viendo una nueve serie se llama **No. 6**, es bastante buena, se las recomiendo para aquellas no sepan de ella; se sorprenderan con los personajes principales, quien sabe si les recuerdan a alguien. ya saben cualquierpueden verme en twitter donde tendré los proximas actualizaciones y demás. cuidense.

http: / / twitter . com / #! /Lirio Castel


	5. Verdades y engaños

Fandom: D gray man.

Advertencia: Yaoi , aclaramos que significa relación chicoxchico, así que adevertidas para aquellas que no les gusta, y también para aquellos que le gustan pues sean bienvenidos.

Rango: M

Parejas: Principal, pues Yuullen. Y otras paring que no viene el caso mencionar, no broma, todavía está en proceso eso.

Reseña: Justo como recuerda en su pasado, él siempre ha sido distante, tan lejano. Es invisble a sus ojos, y cuando su pasado fue dejado atrás, cuando el desaparecio y todos los demás lo hicieron con él, ¿Qué quedo de él, de aquel de antaño, además de la nada? Allen, Neah, nombres que no le pertenecen, no es uno, no es el otro. Fríos recuerdos de una vida y de otra, de dos personas que no son ni una ni otra, tal vez el "Moyashi" - así le llama él- no era tan malo. Pero lo era el no ser recordado.

Notas de la autora:Bien, tenía un pedaciot hecho, desde hace muchooooo tiempo, comparando fechas de actualización..., en fin, hasta ahora mismo he terminado con él, aunque creo que me quedó corto, y hay mcuhas cosas que rezó proque me entiendan, ahí está...no sé cuantas capis tendrá al final este mini monstrito, pero lo vamos agarrando...No escrbií más, porque lo otro, no sé, creo que necesito confirmarlo con mi almohada, a ver que consejas me da ^^ Sin más que decir, a leer.

* * *

><p><strong>HONEY MILK.<strong>

* * *

><p>Puedes aun recordar como era, como te sonreía, como corría entre los campos de flores y reía, llevando a su rostro sus flores predilectas, arropada con su aroma; y te llama, como siempre, te está llamando, y aunque no la parezca, estás feliz así, en una utopía que parece que nunca terminara.<p>

Antes pensabas que la felicidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, tú la tienes a la mano, ahí está a tu lado, esperando por ti, y cuando estás cerca, cuando casi la puedes tocar entre tus dedos, confirmando así que era real; entonces, antes que llegues, antes de que puedas tomarla entre tus brazos, ella se desvanece en una manto rojo, borbotones de aquel liquido carmesí. Sus lamentos, sus gritos, y finalmente el cuerpo sin vida en un charco de sangre, la de ella…

Despiertas sobresaltado, las sabanas blancas se pegan a tu cuerpo debido al sudor, ya sea producido por el sueño, o consecuencia de lo que hace una hora ha pasado. Aun estas un poco conmocionado, tu corazón no deja de latir a intervalos más rápidos, la imagen de aquella, a quien una vez amaste no desaparece, incluso ahora te persigue.

Observas el cuerpo que yace a tu lado, cerca, pero lejos, una felicidad tan lejana; lo prefieres así, una vida de sufrimiento y caos, de desesperación a cada segundo, porque es lo único de lo que estás seguro que no desaparecerá. Vuelves a dejarte caer en la cama, fatigado aún por tu sueño, y el deseo de no volver a desvanecerte por algo tan ridículo como la felicidad, la única realidad es la que ahora ven tus ojos, la única.

Cierras los ojos, conciliando el sueño interrumpido, al mismo tiempo en que tu compañero los abre, el sueño de ambos, una desgracia llamada pesadilla.

* * *

><p>Es algo difícil de creer, ¿cierto?<p>

Aunque no es imposible, piensas luego que la sorpresa abandona y es reemplazada por la intriga. Es ridículo ¿no? La forma en que no has podido ver la verdad frente a tus ojos después de tanto tiempo… ¿Y te llamas a ti mismo aprendiz de Bookman? Infiernos, si ya sabías que perderse en trivialidades no era una opción…pero si lo analizábamos bien, aquí falta algo ¿no?

¡Bien! Le has dado en el clavo… ¿Cómo no has visto la verdad aun teniéndola enfrente? Es lo que te preguntas ¿cierto? Y es como si en esos momentos el coro de los ángeles te estuviera anunciando la buena nueva… Y mira que te ha costado encontrar esos malditos registros…Ese viejo panda, tenía que darte muchas explicaciones. La venda cae de tus ojos (en tu caso, no sé si el parche te dificulta el trabajo…) pero es sencillo, incluso en ese desastre que Komui llama así mismo despacho, una pequeña pista, algo tan diminuto como ello, y todo lo demás toma sentido… o por lo menos, así es como lo ves.

¿Qué piensas? A qué Lenalee y Allen de pequeños son muy monos… E incluso Yuu-chan como insistes en llamarle… ¿Cómo lo sabes? "_Allen Walker…" _después de eso, todo lo demás es menos que sencillo.

No querían que te enteraras ¿sabes? Entre menos lo sepan, mejor, de seguro que eso es lo que te dirán… Pero sin duda, te necesitan, todos, Lenalee y Allen también, inclusive Yuu-chan. Panda debe estar loco, o es muy confiado… Pero ya has tomado tu elección.

Y bendigamos a Dios por crearte un corazón, Bookman Jr.

* * *

><p>Desde el primer día fue así…<p>

Una muestra de lo inevitable y cruel que puede ser la vida, consumida en una anhelante monotonía; redimiendo culpas, es como es ¿no? El humano que peca, paga por sus pecados en el día del advenimiento, tú pagas por ello por adelantado, o eso quieres creer. Aunque en realidad no es un pago…te dices, porque lo mereces ¿verdad? Qué hipócrita estas siendo, como si en realidad no te beneficiarás de ello, piénsalo, ¿Acaso no es más fácil así cerrar tus ojos con más tranquilidad?

Pero no, no es suficiente, el dolor, la autoflagelación sobreimpuesta… no es suficiente. Por ser quien eres, por ser un jodido mártir, por no olvidar, por no ser recordado…por querer gritar: "_Estoy aquí, ¿Me ves?, ¿Lo sabes…? ¿Aun te duele?"_

Redimir nuestras culpas nos mantienen con la consciencia limpia, al hablar con Dios, éste libera tu espíritu…y la carga que traes encima se libera, porque has sido salvado, porque Él te ha salvado…Dime, entonces, Allen, ¿Qué pasa contigo si eres también olvidado por Dios…?

Como quisieras no responder esa pregunta nunca…

- Ey, idiota… ¿Me escuchas? – y ahí está el verdadero calvario, lo sabes… – Toma esta mierda…

- Gracias, Kanda – no es lo mismo, sabes que tienes que aparentar, crear esa mascara a las que todos les gusta aferrarse, Allen…Neah, cualquiera de ellas, incluso la carga que "esa" persona te ha montado encima… Ya ni siquiera te atreves a llamarle por su nombre, ¿te has dado cuenta? -.

- Che, estúpido – "_No te apartaste lo suficiente", _te mueres por decirlo, tirarle lo primero que tengas a la mano en la cara (para tu mala suerte esos sería tu querido mitarashi, y eso es imperdonable) y gritarle, golpearlo con fuerza, para ver si así le funciona la cabeza.

- Soy muy estúpido ¿no? – sonríes, sin notar la mirada que el japonés te lanza, creo que no te ha entendido, ¿A qué ha venido eso? Es casi palpable que eso se lea en sus ojos…

- …Mártir… - ese pequeño susurró lo ha dicho todo, mira, lo ha puesto en palabras… aquello que nos has querido exteriorizar después de… ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cinco, seis años?, la verdad es que dejaste de contar desde los primeros tres años…

Pero ahí está la verdad…por eso dejas que te jodan con cada nuevo negocio, por eso estás conviviendo con esa disque "familia", por eso están todos aquí… Odias ver sufrir a otros, así que no te molesta llevar encima ese dolor contigo, de paso, camuflajean tu propio sufrimiento…

Si, un jodido mártir…gran descripción.

* * *

><p>No has querido aceptarlo, por más difícil que sea, pero te han visto la cara, y no puedes hacer nada más. Es igual que siempre ¿no? Él único que se ha querido mantener engañado aquí eres tú… aunque no estemos tan seguros cómo es posible llamarle engaño cuando ya lo sabias. Desde siempre lo supiste, ¿Por qué buscas reprocharle? Ni él, ni mucho menos tú, son un par de santos, ¿Cuál es el maldito problema…?<p>

La verdad es que caíste, y no puedes negarlo, fuiste el supuesto maestro del engaño que termino dejándose engañar en su propia fantasía, ni Kanda vio más en lo que tenían de lo que ya es…Querías convencerte de que sólo porque se tratase de Yuu Kanda no ibas a dejarte caer tan fácil, bajo todo los supuesto, eres un chico fuerte; no es de asombrarse que hayas fallado, casi predecible diría yo. Pero como sea, ahora ya lo sabes…no te quedes con los brazos cruzados, no ahora como suponen las cosas.

Un error así ya ha pasado, y si no quieres repetirlo, muchos menos con Kanda, como quién dice, vuelve atrás, retrocede en tus pasos, pero sobre todo, sigue engañándoles, repite conmigo: "Todo es como tiene que ser…" Al final, créeme, terminarán por creérselo, y todo esa ridiculez de vivir felices para siempre quedara relegado. Es diferente, no mientes, eres realista… sólo que ellos no lo saben, y así es mejor ¿no? Repites, lo veo: Si sólo soy yo…no hay ningún problema.

Puede que te gusten los dulces, pero un exceso de azúcar jamás te hará cambiar tus convicciones. Incluso si estás terminan con lo poco que queda de ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Espero que les haya gustado, no sé si esto resurge en ago mi felicidad con respecto a la buena nueva de Kanda, mi amor, has vuelto...quería darle más protagonismo, pero no me salió, ni modo, que se le hace. Cómo Hoshino me lo dio hasta el final, y me dejo con ganas de más..quien sabe, tal vez cuando salga en el otro capi les doy la buena nueva...cuando sucederá eso? No sé, casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, y me esta llevando lo mío con Inocentes, espero tener algo antes de que termine el mes...el tiempo vuela, y no sobra cuando quiere...¿eh? Cuidense, y ya saben, cualquier duda, avisen. ¡REVIEWS! a diferencia de Allen, a mí no me produce mal sabor el exceso de azucar...me encanta

Visiten mi twitter...

http: / / twitter . com / #! /Lirio Castel

Oh, y también mi blog, estoy escribiendo ahí un original, que bien puede ser la excusa que consume mi tiempo, pero no es lo único, reafirmó:

httP: / / lirio-chan . blog spot . com

Me gustaría saber que piensan, ahh, y perdón mis errores de dedo, cuando tenga tiempo, se corrigen...


	6. Respuestas

Fandom: D gray man.

Advertencia: Yaoi , aclaramos que significa relación chicoxchico, así que adevertidas para aquellas que no les gusta, y también para aquellos que le gustan pues sean bienvenidos.

Rango: M

Parejas: Principal, pues Yuullen. Y otras paring que no viene el caso mencionar, no broma, todavía está en proceso eso.

* * *

><p><strong>HONEY MILK.<strong>

* * *

><p>Son respuestas fáciles, es como preguntarle a un niño cuanto es uno más uno, no es difícil, sobreponiéndose a eso, tampoco es lo mismo cuando preguntamos otra vez cuanto es uno por uno; conocer una respuesta, por errónea que esta sea no clasifica al observado o al entrevistador; estas dos suposiciones son influenciados por factores que están fueran de nuestro control.<p>

Así como amar, no es algo que elegimos, y tampoco es la respuesta que buscamos; entonces, si uno más uno es dos, y uno por uno es uno; la respuesta a ello sería: si o no, respectivamente. Tampoco preguntan si lo estás, aquí es saber si el niño se equivocó o no.

No hay respuestas erróneas, tan sólo son respuestas…

* * *

><p>Hay muchas cosas que te saquen de quicio, una de ellas es la estupidez, y la glotonería, ese jodido mocoso sabe hacerla ¿cierto? Un pequeño antojo de dangos, fue lo que dijo, y sino supieras de antemano que el mocoso es hombre, empezarías a dudar sino estará "esperando". Aunque bueno, lo está, está esperando a que llegues con su maldita botana. ¿Cuántas llamadas perdidas tienes, Kanda? ¿Mensajes? "Tengo hambre", eso es obvio, por lo mucho y lo poco. Ahora bien, ya que estas en "casa", no se puede llamar casa a eso, sigue sin gustarte que esa mansión tenga nombre, te da mala espina, y a quien no; mejor terminemos a lo que veníamos, ¿Te parece? ¿No hay objeciones? De acuerdo…<p>

Pero hay un pequeño, pequeñísimo problema, que a no ser porque es importante, no me atrevería mencionártelo, pero ya ni modo, aquí va: ¿Dónde está el mocoso? Si, Lavi tiene razón, das miedo con esa cara, ¿no has considerado practicar la respiración…? ¡O meditar! Esa es una buena idea, aunque es peligroso en éste momento mencionártelo…

Tampoco es fácil pensar con un jodido piano sonando por toda la casa, colmando tu paciencia…Espera un minuto…

Sigues la música, se te ha ocurrido lo mismo ¿cierto? Las grandes mentes piensan igual… Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con esas ideas homicidas, pero bueno, allá tú. La pregunta aquí es…sí, es él, lo ves ahora. El Moyashi tocando el piano, una melodía que en cierta forma, con sólo observar la figura del Moyashi, su rostro relajado a pesar de las lágrimas, ni mencionar la sonrisa, ese conjunto te gusta. De cierta extraña y retorcida manera te agrada. Como la melodía que interpretan antes del inminente final, la decisión definitiva. El colapso total. ¿Allen Moyashi Walker siempre ha tocado el piano…?

- Era un regalo – su voz se confunde con el sonido al presionar las teclas, y si no fuera por tu gran oído, me atrevería a decir que nunca te hubieses dado cuenta de ello, ni que el Moyashi te ha escuchado entrar. Sin embargo, antes que logres cuestionarle, es su voz, cantando, que interrumpe otra vez tus intenciones iniciales.

** _soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
>ikidzuku hai no naka no honoo<br>hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
>daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume<br>yume..._**

**_gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_**

**_umareochita kagayaku omae_**

**_ikuoku no toshi tsuki ga_**

**_ikutsu inoi wo tsuchi he kaeshitemo_**

**_watachi wa inoritsudzukeru_**

**_dou ka kono ko ni ai wo_**

**_tsunaida te ni kisu wo*_**

Esa melodía, por unos segundos, estás seguro de haberlo escuchado antes, esas mismas notas, pero es también la voz, la voz es diferente, la esencia también, no entiendes, déjame decirlo así. No sabes porque llora, tampoco sabes porque razón el Moyashi te ve con tanto anhelo y dolor, joder, mocoso indeciso. Pero tampoco entiendes a que se refiere con exactitud… ¿Un regalo? ¿…Para quién?

- Ahhh, tengo hambre, que bueno que has llegado, Bakanda – rechinas los dientes, ha dejado de tocar, ya no hay lágrimas, pero las marcas están ahí, prueban que estuvieron. El mocoso sonrío, suponiendo que eso sea una sonrisa…

¿A quién crees que traté de engañar?

- ¿Tienes hambre, Bakanda? – pero lo primordial aquí es darle la tunda que se viene ganando el mocoso desde hace tiempo.

- Quieres morir… - rechinas entre dientes, me temó que no sé lo estás preguntando, y no creo que Tiedoll-san, sí, aquél hombre que se apodado así mismo como tu tutor legal, y maestro de la academia, tenga dinero para la fianza; eso sí tenemos esperanzas de una.

- I-d-i-o-t-a – y cuando planeas levantar tu mano, el mocoso ya ha movido sus piezas, lo habías olvidado ¿no? El reto que prácticamente te golpearon en la cara, no es que debe importar recordarlo, pero ya que estás involucrado me pareció buena idea. El beso es sólo la confirmación de lo que acabo de decir…

Lo que me sorprende es que no estés tan seguro si te disgusto o no; era distinto al otro, el primero fue un leve contacto de labios, ahora estás seguro de haber sentido la lengua del Moyashi saborear tus labios, que veo, incluso un leve tirón de ellos ha logrado – inimaginable, y sin verlo no creerlo – que por tu cabeza pasé la idea de continuar. Eso, o estar consciente de lo que el Moyashi puede hacer, y tu abstinencia de no sé cuántos meses, te está afectando. Puede que así sea, tu corazón late nada más por eso… ¿verdad?

- Jodido, maldito mocoso.

- ¿Me besas con esa boca?

"¡Quién beso a quién!", ibas a gritarlo, pero el mocoso desapareció antes de que te hayas dado cuenta. Es rápido, cruza por tu mente; imperceptiblemente, te llevas un par de dedos a tus labios, tibios, si, ese es el sabor del Moyashi. "¡ ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?"

Me gustaría conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta también…

* * *

><p>Son como lo mucho tres semanas, tus primeras vacaciones de fin de año desde que empezaste tu nuevo trabajo de guardaespaldas, objetivo: un mocoso incordio que tendrías la fortuna de no ver por un glorioso tiempo, o eso quieres pensar. Lavi se tiró encima cuando las palabras: "No los necesitamos por ahora", que en tu lenguaje fueron trascritas de esa forma, una reunión de casi media hora bien pude resumirse con tan sólo expresarlo de esa manera. No era difícil, te dijo Lavi luego de apalearlo contra el suelo y amenazarlo a muerte, decir que querían tiempo en familia.<p>

Recuerdas la gran carcajada de Allen mientras te observaba empacando tus cosas para salir de esa casa en cuánto los malditos para quienes trabajabas desaparecieran, no sabías porque el mocoso te siguió hasta tu habitación - estás viviendo en la mansión Noah (o "El Arca", como gusten) desde que empezaste con tu trabajo – las ganas de sacarlo a patadas te carcomían por dentro; el Moyashi terminó su pequeño repertorio para dejarse caer en tu cama, en cierta manera tenerlo ahí te puso nervioso, el idiota estaba de lo más desfachatado en **"tu"** cama, observándote con esos grandes ojos grises – como la plata fundida – y sin una expresión definida en el rostro. Como esperando algo, no sabes qué demonios cruza por su mente, y a decir verdad, crees que el Moyashi se está comportando raro desde hace unos días... tampoco es como si interesara, agregas.

- ¿De qué jodido te ríes? – finalmente preguntas, es eso, o dejarte llevar por la corriente, y querido, viene turbulenta. –

- Por lo irónico que es todo esto…

- ¿De qué diablos hablas, imbécil?

- Nada en lo absoluto – observas como la pequeña y esbelta figura del Moyashi se desplaza de tu cama, sus dos pies contra el suelo, te regala una sonrisa – Espero que tengas unas buenas vacaciones, Kanda…

- Che – levantas una nueva muralla, esta vez estás preparado, si el jodido ése intenta algo más, sabrás como enfrentarle.

- Me lo imaginaba – y se fue sin más, dejándote solo por completo.

Hay cierta decepción en tu aire imponente una vez que tú, tu maleta y la plaga (Baka usagi, como dirías en japonés) salen de la mansión de los Noah, de repente el ambiente a tu alrededor es oscuro, más de lo acostumbrado.

Por unos días regresas a tu vida normal.

* * *

><p>Cinco días, quince horas, y contando, es muy poco en comparación si otorgamos los cálculos adecuados, la diferencia de los días que faltan y los que tachas en tu calendario es notable. También te sientes estúpido por ello, ¿De dónde viene esa desesperación? Tal vez lo más sensato sea ocuparte de cosas más importantes. Sopesas la idea, y te viene como anillo al dedo.<p>

Al siguiente día – seis días, doce horas y contando – el almuerzo en familia te obliga ir a casa del viejo. Tienes un plan, se ve en tu decidida mirada, desde el momento en que te despertaste y tachaste otro día en el calendario que cuelga en la pared de tu habitación; cuando el viejo Tiedoll te abre la puerta y una enorme sonrisa se cruza por su rostro – jurarías que casi vistes como sus ojos se iluminaban – casi deseas irte de regreso a casa, pero tu determinación no flaquea. Y si las cosas se ponen pesadas, te largas y ya, las amenazas no parecen tener influencia en ese jodido vejete.

En el almuerzo está el idiota de Daysa, que ni corto, ni perezoso empieza con su incordio, como el conejo, te hace dudar si en tu vida pasada no hiciste algo mal para tener tan mal karma. Marie está también, eso te relaja un poco, de todos en esa casa, Marie es el único que describes como: tolerable.

- Jo, jo, es bueno tener a todos mis niños en casa.

- Che, cállate, viejo, no soy un jodido escuincle.

- Jajaja, vamos Kanda, deja el drama, ¿Hay manera para que sonríes? Son-rí-e – antes de que el payaso de Daysa le pasé por la cabeza cualquier jodida idea, te has puesto alerta al ver como se acerca demasiado a tu rostro, le alejas, entre amenazas y empujones.

- Calma ustedes dos, Daysa deja de molestar a Kanda – dudas que eso sea posible.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! Mira que el niño tiene tiempo sin aparecerse, hay que aprovecharlo – no te gusta esa sonrisa, y tus deseos de irte se fortalecen.

- Kanda ha estado muy ocupado con su trabajo, Daysa. – Daysa hace un movimiento de mano despectivo, chasqueas la lengua sin negar o afirmar nada, pero hay algo que te extraña, y cuando observas al viejo, quien inexplicablemente no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, y serio, logra que arquees una ceja con incertidumbre.

- ¿Cuántos días son de vacaciones, Yuu? – ignoras el apelativo, en cualquier otra situación hubieses contestado despectivamente como sueles hacerlo, pero no lo haces, incluso aquellos que se suponen que sean tus hermanos (te jode aceptarlo) también lo miran con extrañeza.

- Tres semanas – por un segundo el cálculo, 21 días, pasó por tu mente, detuviste tu lengua justo a tiempo. El viejo se comporta más extraño ahora, está pensando en algo, miras como duda, te observa, y su mentón vuelve a apoyarse a uno de sus manos, cruzando uno de sus brazos para anclar al otro; una actitud pensativa.

- Marie – ha vuelto a sonreír, y las ansías carcomen tu interior - ¿Puedes empezar a servir? Regreso en un instante, tengo que hacer una llamada.

Anonadado, tus hermanos y tú lo miran alejarse hasta su despacho.

Empiezan las intrigas…

* * *

><p>Navidad es una hermosa época, al menos eso dicen en los espacios publicitarios. No es como si de un momento a otro fueras el Grinch* o algo así, sin embargo la festividad no te atrae demasiado. Hay obsequios dobles por estas fechas, sí, puede ser divertido, pero a ti no te agraden, dejaron de hacerlo hace mucho. Está cerca, lo sientes con el cambiante clima, los comentarios y los nuevos adelantos publicitarios. Diciembre se acerca.<p>

No hay respuestas satisfactoria para tu disgusto, tampoco deseas darla, fingir es el mejor de los planes, lo haces todas las veces, siempre funciona. Ahora, el plan no es diferente, pero la fuerza del arrebato te sobrecoge. Tiemblas sobre su toque, la fuerza de su mirada, te encoges sobre ti mismo, pero no te deja, nuevamente te obliga a mirarlo. ¿Qué pasaría si lo besas? Siempre funciona, es decir, Kanda parece siempre relajarse y dejarse llevar cuando lo haces, así que el plan no es malo.

No hay respuesta, no es lo que deseas, entonces lo entiendes, no se trata de lo que ofreces o lo que te ofrecen, es la satisfacción. Entiendes lo que quiere, y la formulación se hace más clara en su mirada, te lo exige, como aquel niño que estudia antes de un examen, y se obliga a sí mismo al día siguiente a contestar, está seguro de conocer la respuesta, la sabe, pero la duda lo atormenta, ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si se equivoca? Es lo mismo entonces, necesita saberlo, igual que ese niño, las dudas lo atormentan.

- No lo sé… - no hay buenas respuestas, como no existen verdades a medias, pero no puedes ofrecer más. Si lo haces, entonces todo terminaría… y descubrirías aquello que duele aceptar.

"_¡¿Eres feliz..?"_

En navidad hay obsequios, recuerdas, festividades y comida en familia. También hay dulces deliciosos que se saborean por esas épocas del año. Y por glotón, a veces… a veces te duele el estómago a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

*** Y así, el chico cayó en un profundo sueño.  
>Sus ardientes llamas se quedaron en cenizas<br>Una a una, crecen y viven en tu adorable rostro  
>Miles de sueños flotan sobre la Tierra<br>Sueños...  
>Cuando sus ojos plateados temblaban en la noche...<br>Naciste tú de una luz centelleante  
>Y aunque pasen cientos de millones de meses y años,<br>No importa cuántas oraciones vuelvan a la tierra,  
>Seguiré rezando.<br>Por favor, entrega este amor.  
>Deja que unamos nuestras manos y nos besemos<br>**

Estoy tan feliz que no me cabe la alegría, el capi 208 de D GRAY MAN! SIN spoilers eh?' hahahaha SIIII

DEJAD REVIEWS SI LO DESEAN.

Visiten mi twitter...

http: / / twitter . com / #! /Lirio Castel

Oh, y también mi blog, estoy escribiendo ahí un original, que bien puede ser la excusa que consume mi tiempo, pero no es lo único, reafirmó:

httP: / / lirio-chan . blog spot . com


	7. Vacaciones de Invierno

Fandom: D gray man.

Advertencia: Yaoi , aclaramos que significa relación chicoxchico, así que adevertidas para aquellas que no les gusta, y también para aquellos que le gustan pues sean bienvenidos.

Rango: M

Parejas: Principal, pues Yuullen. Y otras paring que no viene el caso mencionar, no broma, todavía está en proceso eso.

* * *

><p>En tres palabras se resumía su odio, tres fáciles palabras en realidad, y una de ellas calificaba muy bien la descripción de esa persona, porque si, era una persona la causa de todo tu malestar. Una utópica felicidad negada, así es como habías aprendido actuar todo este tiempo, no creías en el amor, la felicidad mucho menos, no desde de la muerte de esa persona, y cuando arribaste a ese nuevo territorio extranjero, tus prospectos no discernían entre una desastrosa realidad que creías ya superada, y la enclenca existencia de ese espécimen amorfo.<p>

Pero claro Yuu, cuando la vida actué por tu propia voluntad, en ese momento te puedes llamar amo y Señor del Universo. Cuando eso suceda te encargaras tú mismo de destruir por completo al Moyashi, como éste ya lo ha hecho contigo.

* * *

><p>Si tus miradas matarán, ya un gran sector urbano hubiera desaparecido de la tierra hace mucho tiempo, y cuando las miradas dejaron de funcionar en contra de eso viejo tonto, suponías que tendría que plantearte en poner tus pensamientos a la práctica. Era como el conejo, las ganas nunca te faltaban.<p>

- ¿Por qué la curiosidad?

- No es eso – rezongas, hartó de tanta charlatanería, se estaban yendo por la tangente desde el comienzo, no jugarías ese juego con el viejo – Es parte de mi trabajo, no daré mi vida por cualquier imbécil.

- Debes dejar de tratar a las personas de esa manera, Yuu-kun – rechinas los dientes, ahí iba, realmente estas cayendo Yuu-chan

- Che, como sea, responde mi pregunta…

- No hay nada que responder, su nombre es Neah Noé, el último miembro del Clan Noé, de extensas propiedades. Y por lo que dicen, el mimado de la familia. Pero eso sólo son rumores.

- No tienen relación de sangre, no trates de engañarme, eso lo sé, nadie en esa maldita familia lo tiene. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué es todo este teatro, viejo?

- Cumple con tu trabajo, es lo único que se te pide, no divergieses ideas tontas en esa cabeza tuya – era la primera, si, también te ha sorprendido, la primera vez que Froi Tiedoll te trataba así, esa seriedad, esa mirada, después de tu sorpresa inicial, la confusión e intriga, vino la furia, en realidad todo lo que respecta a ti, terminaba en furia – No digas nada, y no preguntes nada, esa es la primera regla que te enseñe hace cuatro años, ¿lo recuerdas? – no vacilaste en asentir con la cabeza, aun cuando tu mirada relampagueaba, algo que al parecer el viejo omitía deliberadamente. – "El deber es primero, darás tu vida afrontando las consecuencias", te lo pido Yuu-kun – el cambio de voz no intercedió para calmar tu mal humor, ese ruego lo incrementó por alguna razón – Si así lo deseas, te lo diré a su tiempo, pero no desesperes.

- ¿Quién es…? ¿Quién es el Moyashi? – susurraste casi amenazante, de cierta forma parecías desesperado, y puede que así sea, 14 días y contando, finalmente una oportunidad, y obtendrías las mismas respuestas desde que todo este teatro comenzó, te lo ocultaban, te ocultaban algo, y ni siquiera disimulaban echándotelo en la cara – ¿Quién es Allen?

- Nadie…

* * *

><p>No estabas nervioso, era incompresible que lo estuvieras. Dos razones simples: el chico no era una mala persona – hasta donde sabías – y fuiste tú el que lo busco, así que retractarse no es una opción Lavi. A pesar de que Allen no te esté mirando, sabes que lo que les has dicho le ha afectado, o al menos le ha perturbado lo suficiente para que el peliblanco permanezca callado. Una de dos cosas puede estar sucediendo, ambas relativas a tu manera de ver las cosas, por demás, las cosas se han dicho, sólo queda esperar. Piedad, señor, o el advenimiento.<p>

- Te habías tardado…

- ¿Suponías que iba a terminar averiguándolo? – querías permanecer tranquilo, la misma fachada que Allen también te estaba creando ahora mismo en su misma defensa.

- Eres su aprendiz, fuiste criado para ello, era cuestión de tiempo nada más – te miró, sus ojos eran como algunas veces había descubierto de pura casualidad, tan dolorosos que las ganas de abrazarlo te atraían bastante, pero eso se vería muy mal, era un trabajo para Lenalee supongo – Además, cuando Lenalee volvió era sólo de unir los puntos.

- ¿Era parte del plan? – lo miras inquisidor, estás temblando y te pone nervioso su silencio, sigue sin responder, mirándote con esos ojos grises tan transparentes como un manantial de agua cristalina, la verdad está ahí, pero dudas que puedas descubrirla así no más, casi seis meses, te repites constantemente, seis meses viviendo en el engaño.

- No, pero estaba predispuesto, era fácil suponer que en algún momento esto sucedería, incluso si no sabíamos cómo ibas a reaccionar. – se acercó a ti, instintivamente retrocediste sin razón, Allen no hizo un nuevo movimiento, sólo se quedó ahí, sonriéndote como siempre, como a veces veías que hacía con Yuu o la misma Lenalee, era tristeza lo que se reflejaba en su mirada – Suponía que sucedería, ¿Te doy asco, Lavi?

Eso te ha sorprendido, no sabes cómo responderle. ¿Asco? ¿Realmente sientes asco por él? No, niegas, no, repites, es imposible que sientas eso por él, Allen sólo era la victima de las circunstancias, lo que había tenido que hacer, lo que hacía, Allen no era el culpable.

- Está bien si lo haces ¿sabes? A mí también me produce asco.

- Allen…

- Es normal, Lavi, no te preocupes – porque diablos te quedas callado ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? No puede ser tan difícil decir, no, no me das asco, cuando al fin y al cabo es verdad, pero por alguna razón las palabras no te salen, las ganas de golpearte son muchas, y la cola sigue – Sólo quiero pedirte un favor, no digas nada – le miras de nuevo, ¿Qué es lo que ves? Eso, ahí justamente, es… ¿miedo? Te acercas, eso si puedes hacerlo, quieres tocarlo, brindarle apoyo, pero te detienes, tienes el presentimiento de que si lo tocas puede pasar algo malo ¿Qué es eso? – No sé lo digas a Kanda.

- ¿Eh? ¿A Yuu? – sí, ahora que lo piensas, también había una fotografía de Yuu con una linda chica a su lado sino recuerdas mal, cierto, ¿Qué sucede con eso? No lo sabes todo, sólo una parte, ¿es suficiente? - ¿Quién es ella, Allen?

Está temblando, Allen está temblando, no entiendes porque, pero esta vez no te reprimes, le sujetas por los hombros y lo sostienes cerca de tu pecho, la albina cabellera cosquillea tu mentón ahora que te has apoyado sobre su cabeza, pero las lágrimas nunca mojan tu camisa, y de alguna forma, eso no te consuela, como desearías que llorara sólo con eso, con ese abrazo desesperado.

- No puedo, lo siento, no puedo – es casi desesperado, lo calmas, o intentas hacerlo, susurros continuos, como la madre que intenta calmar el llanto de su bebé. Allen no llora, o al menos con un llanto visible y como respuestas las lágrimas, lo hace por dentro, se rompe poco a poco, y no sabes quién es el encargado de recoger los pedazos.

- No te preocupes, no diré nada, ¿bien? Así que ya, aún hay muchas cosas que hacer ¿no? – Allen se separa de ti, sus rostros están muy cerca, pero no estás incomodo, y Allen no parece darse cuenta de su cercanía a ti – Ayudaré en lo que pueda, no le dirá nada tampoco a Yuu-chan

- Gracias – esta vez es Allen que se refugia sobre tu pecho a voluntad, y aunque eso te ha puesto avergonzado por unos segundos, te dejas abrazar, dándole pequeñas palmadas sobre la espalda, mientras sonríes tranquilo – gracias por no odiarme.

"_¿Por qué iba a odiarte, Allen?_ "

Fueron otras palabras que no pronunciaste.

* * *

><p>Las horas eran tan lentas, tus ojos se paseaban junto al movimiento del reloj pegado a la pared de tu habitación. La aguja más pequeña apenas y se movía de su lugar de anclaje de hace minutos que si no fuera por la más grande, no sabrías con exactitud que habían sido cinco. 3:45 minutos, esa era la hora la última vez que viste, cuando el cansancio empezó a vencerte, pero tus ojos no se permitieron cerrarse. Ey, mira, han pasado otros cinco minutos, te levantas de tu cama provisional, aquella a la cual siempre recudes alegando cansancio por el simple hecho que el fingir se ha vuelto una tarea más difícil para ti, y compartir en "familia" se ha tornado inconsecuente, menos digno de lo que era en un principio. Me equivoco, digno no es la palabra correcta a utilizar, pero es imposible describir lo detestable que se ha vuelto convivir con ellos día con día, meses a meses, años ya de por sí. El cansancio que pesa es enorme, pero te alivias a ti mismo, diciendo, pronto, pronto todo terminará. Y quizás, a esta misma hora, algún próximo día, puedas cerrar los ojos, descansar por primera vez, sin remordimientos ni dolor.<p>

Abres la ventana, el frío viento de la costa pega en tu rostro, es de madrugada, poco a poco el cielo entre negro se irá iluminando con los primeros rayos del sol, y justo en el punto del comienzo, pero no el principio, la hora gris*. Cuando no es de día ni de noche, piensas acertadamente que ese, mi querido amigo, es un gran final, el fin de tus días, la perfecta descripción de tu lenta letanía, el purgatorio antes que el infierno. Nunca el paraíso.

Las 4 de la mañana, la hora gris se acerca, en ese punto te lo permites; ahora Allen, deja que vuele tu imaginación. ¿Cuántos días han pasado ya? Realmente odias las vacaciones, tan sólo el retraso de lo que parece ya inevitable, o eso ruegas, te has cansado de los malos pasos, de los errores de cálculo. Un pequeño porcentaje, solamente eso, no lo viste y por eso has fallado. Y no es justo, como he dicho antes, es casi menos glorioso largarnos con las manos vacías sin haberlo intentado, que quedarse sin nada, pero habiendo luchado. Suena mejor cuando triunfas.

Kanda, sí, te permites pensar en él, la hora gris ha comenzado, la primera vez que la viste fue ese día, los sucesivos fueron tan sólo el recuerdo de una lucha que creías que no tenía fin, entonces esa hora se tornó presagio, la fuerza y simple agonía que va encontrar muy pronto su final. Kanda, repites, porque a esa hora siempre te has permitido derramar tus lágrimas. La oscuridad, la tenue luz, una sinfonía en perfecta combinación. Luego de eso, otra vez al principio, fingir la malicia que a tantos le repudia, entregarse a los placeres mundanos que día con día marcan tu cuerpo, sonreírle hipócritamente al que deseas derrumbar su legado, y pagar tus culpas, con agua salada y plasma liquida, tus lágrimas y sangre. Quizás así y pueda alguna vez perdonarte.

El tenerlo cerca es un martirio, no sabes porque en primer lugar él, ¿por qué crees que lo han permitido? Desconoces la mente de Komui, pero has decidido confiar en él, y por lo menos, a pesar de que te destruya, deja a la ambivalencia ser tu aliada, hasta que tú disque familia…

- Hora despertar… - Allen, se ha abierto el telón, hora del espectáculo.

"_¿Crees poder perdonarme?"_

* * *

><p>Lo besas, que más puedes hacer, ese jodido mocoso sabe cómo destruirte poco a poco, no me equivoco, sólo te está manipulando, como la marioneta que cuelga de sus hilos, tan frágiles que en algún momento terminarán dejándola caer. Ese eres tú, y te repugna esa fragilidad. ¿Dónde está la fuerza, Kanda? ¿No eras tú el que se auto convencía el amo de éste pequeño juego? Así era ¿no?<p>

"_¡¿Te gusta? ¡¿Te gusta que te utilicen? ¡¿Eres feliz así?_ _¡¿Lo eres? ¡¿Eres feliz?"_

Eso fue patético…pero no es necesario repetirlo.

En pocos minutos ya lo tienes en la cama, apegado a tu cuerpo, aplastándole con tu peso. Es entonces cuando todo lo demás desaparece, tus ojos se clavan en las dos esferas casi plateadas de tu compañero de cama, lo recuerdas siempre, justo antes de las preliminares, dudando sobre el acto principal, y no es porque el deseo te falte, ello te ha sorprendido mucho desde el comienzo, ése, tu propio deseo no es la cuestión; lo sabes tan bien que desesperas, el odio y la rabia combinados en cierta forma dentro tuyo, no es la primera vez, no refiriéndonos exactamente a ti y al Moyashi, eso no entra en discusión; es perfectamente de tu conocimiento que nunca has sido el primero, el primer paso fue dado aun sabiéndolo, y los siguientes fueron el recordatorio de lo a que te estabas enfrentando. No eres el primero Yuu, y como muchas veces lo ha dicho tu consciencia – sí, aquella que te permite discernir entre la verdad y la mentira –, no serás el último.

- Déjate llevar – te tienta, y caes sin remedio. Es como se lleva el control, uno de los dos siempre da el primer paso, renuente el otro en un principio, pero el control siempre es del Moyashi. Y tus deseos son cumplidos por ese cuerpo maestro en el arte de la seducción y el placer.

- Jodido mocoso – y jodido tú, que aun sabiéndolo no puedes separarte.

Oh, es el profundo deseo, aquel que te ciega y logra que te inhibas para poder disfrutar más de éste momento, pasado, presente y futuro al olvido. Sólo tú y el Moyashi, ¿En qué momentos te has vuelto tan cursi, Yuu?

- Kanda… - te gusta, la manera que gime tu nombre, aun cuando no sea el tuyo el único. Te detienes por ese pensamiento, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Desde cuándo eso es importante? – Kanda – ahí está de nuevo, ese control que tiene sobre ti, tan patético la verdad.

- Yo tampoco – sueltas de improvisto, ¿a qué ha venido eso? El Moyashi está tan sorprendido como tú, las palabras salieron sin que te dieras cuenta, y no tienen sentido, no pueden tener sentido, si lo hacen, de esa forma tan patética que tantas veces te has reprochado y burlado, suponiendo que no volverías a caer, has fallado inequívocamente, y de cierta forma es doloroso, es imposible, y aun así… ¿Realmente es lo que deseas?

- Los dos somos unos desgraciados, entonces – que así sea, es un mejor plan el del Moyashi. No darle nombre, no sé lo des, vuelve a besarlo, déjate llevar por el deseo y la lujuria, y no lo olvides, no te importa, es imposible. Tan contradictorio…

Dios… ¿Realmente es un dulce?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de autora:<strong>

**No se para don de voy. hahahahahaha, mentir, pero me esta saliendo mas largo de lo calculado, olvide que tenía este caspi hecho, ahora, subo dos en uno, nos dos de este capi, dos capi de dos historias diferente, creo que lo han notado. sigo con familia Kanda, mañana. ¬¬, espero terminarlo para entonces.**

Ya saben, visiten:

http: / twitter .com / # ! / Lirio Castel

http: / lirio - chan . blogspot . com /


	8. Aniversarios

**HONEY MILK**

* * *

><p>Es una fecha muy importante, de esas de las cuales Lenalee siempre recuerda en un pequeño calendario, el cual siempre tan confiable logra lo que la memoria a veces olvida y transmití lo que es inevitable, el traspaso del día a día. Pero esto es para ti, no tiene que ver con Lenalee y nadie más; parecía como si los recuerdos hubiesen sucedido ayer, sin embargo los seis años están conscientes en ti, de esa forma es como funciona. Se supone que el dolor mengua, más la cicatriz queda.<p>

Así es como has aprendido a llevarlo, Yuu; nada es diferente en éste día para ti, que al anterior, o el anterior a ese, hace tres años, y seguimos contando. Se suponía que no es diferente, pero ya has aprendido que no importa cuánto desees fervientemente el control, nunca lo has tenido. Así que el día de hoy es diferente a aquellos 12 de agosto que pesan sobre ti desde hace tanto tiempo.

Feliz aniversario, Yuu-kun.

* * *

><p>No es que estuvieras nerviosa, porque no lo estabas, era más bien el sentimiento de culpabilidad lo que te impedía hablar o formular alguna palabra en tu favor, una respuesta agradable para el oyente que tenías enfrente y que por primera vez, sus ojos se posaban en ti con dureza y determinación. Lo habías visto pocas veces, o más bien eran nulas aquellas, verle así contigo, sólo era con Lavi o su propio tutor. Suponías, no erróneamente, que se trataba de algo importante, pero lo extraño era a quién se refería, aunque era obvio. O eso esperabas.<p>

– Dilo ahora, Lenalee… sé que ocultan algo, hasta el idiota del conejo y el maldito de mi maestro tienen las agallas de escondérmelo, e intentan fingir que todo está bien – tomó una nueva pausa, parecía cansado a tus ojos y tal vez se debía a una cosa, y es que es la primera vez que le has visto hablar tanto en poco tiempo, sino fuera por la situación te permitirías sonreír, pero eso no es posible en el caso – No soy ningún idiota, ahora habla, ¿Quién es el Moyashi?

– Neah Noé, adoptado por el acaudalado Adam Noé, o mejor conocido por: el Conde, a los trece años. La familia Noé es dueña de extensas propiedades, han fundado muchas corporaciones de ayuda humanitaria – no es lo que desea, lo sabes, lo notas cuando a cada palabra tuya las fisonomías de Kanda se ven más alteradas, pero no te interrumpe: – El conde ha sido celebrado y vanagloriado con importantes reconocimientos por su ayuda a los más desprotegidos. Alguien intocable…

– ¿Debo entender que me dices esto por una razón, en particular? – Ah, lo ha captado, pero te silencias, el mayor sigue nervioso, o ansioso confirmas, pero te niegas a decir más, el tráfico no parece avanzar, y odias la hora pico, especialmente cuando te toma en desventaja – Oi, habla ahora o el maldito mocoso tendrá que decírmelo por la fuerza.

– Al-Neah no sabe nada – casi, casi caes al decir su nombre, pero Kanda ya lo sabe, él sabe sobre su nombre, sabe que en algún momento tú y Allen fueron amigos, pero no parecerás muy convencida de lo que dices si pareces saber más de lo que pretendes aparentar – No hay nada que saber tampoco – otro error que se ha sumado, y Kanda te ha pillado.

– Tú y todos los malditos que están en esta patraña me están mintiendo por alguna razón – sisea, y ese tono en la voz del japonés te hace querer bajar del auto por protección, no porque Kanda en cualquier momento vaya a atacarte, es absurdo pensarlo, Kanda no es así; el verdadero problema es que si el mayor sigue insistiendo terminarás por soltar la sopa. Entiendes ahora porque tu hermano no permitió que te involucrases – y en algo tiene que ver el Moyashi, no mientas y dime.

– En una semana es su cumpleaños – buena táctica, una muy patética y obvia, pero funciona en cierta parte, te percatas de ello cuando notas como el mayor te mira con curiosidad, bien, al menos eso ha ganado tu atención – La razón por la que te permití que nos viéramos era ésta, ¿sabes? Quisiera comprarle algo a…Neah por su cumpleaños, pero no podré dárselo cuando regrese, te lo pido a ti en ese caso…

– ¿El cumpleaños del Moyashi?– perfecto, has tenido razón en algo, al menos le interesa más que antes, te detienes un instante sopesando la idea, lo mejor es cortarla desde ahí, si te adentras más en tus recuerdos terminarás por perder los puntos que has ganado - ¿Cómo jodidos es que…?

Ahora es Kanda quién se ha detenido, ya no te mira, ahora sus ojos están fijos en la carretera del frente, donde los bulliciosos autos esperan entre maldiciones y desesperación al que el otro se mueva, y así sucesivamente, lo has dicho, la hora pico.

– No le gusta mucho hablar sobre el tema, pero tengo entendido que… su familia siempre sale por esas semanas para celebrar a lo grande esa conmemoración.

– ¿Cuándo es…? – bien, eso no lo has visto venir, de cierta forma te sorprende el interés inusitado que ha logrado que Kanda aplasté todas sus normas y haga la pregunta, esa pregunta…

– 25 de diciembre – es lo único real en todo esto.

– Me lo dirás en algún momento, Lenalee – y es casi comprensible que Kanda desea saberlo.

El mundo está lleno de engaños, y quieres creer que la felicidad no es un porvenir tan lejano como todos piensan.

* * *

><p>Aun cuando no lo parezca el viejo está molesto, los demás si están demostrando como se sienten así que no te alarmas por lo que viene, sino supieras a que van, entonces serían una buena razón por la cual preocuparte. Especialmente cuando esta habitación nunca antes la has visto, y eso que está en tu propia casa – o en la que vivías cuando eras niño – aunque es normal, para la II guerra mundial muchas personas mantenían refugios en sus casas por el peligro constante y temor a la S.S*, pero de eso ya tiempo atrás – estás demostrando tus dotes de futuro Bookman, por lo que veo -. Tal vez lo que era extraño era el conducto que unía ese "supuesto" refugio a unos interminables pasadizos que estaba seguro de nunca haber visto antes en tus recorridos de niño, cuando jugabas a "buscar el tesoro", o tu preferido: "Marco Polo".<p>

– ¿Cuánto tiempo? – la voz de Komui te ha traído a la realidad, ese despacho nunca antes visto, y todo lo que parecía ser una asociación clandestina detrás de todo lo demás, sino supieras, lo reiteras nuevamente, te preocuparías – Sé claro.

– Ah, en ese caso, ¿no supondría que el de las preguntas debería ser yo? – puede que tuvieran razones, y por Dios sí que la entendías, no era un juego de niños, pero lamentablemente estaban involucrando niños, así que por lo demás, las objeciones que tuvieran en mente no tenían cabida – Lo sé y eso es todo.

– Cuida tu boca Lavi, no actúes como damisela deshonrada – la voz de tu querido abuelo te desagradó en ese momento, molestarte por el comentario de la damisela no debería ser así – Fue drástico la toma de decisiones, pero debido al núcleo al que se están enfrentando, creyeron necesarios dichas decisiones.

– ¿Núcleo?

– Intervenir en contra del Clan Noé no es algo fácil, tratar de sacar sus trapos sucios a la luz tampoco – fue Komui quien habló está vez, y te agradó esa intervención, que panda hablará en estos momentos te ponía nervioso, el hecho que tu abuelo hablase tan desligado con la situación no te aclara el lugar que tienes en todo esto.

– Muchos miembros de la Organización están al descubierto por ellos, y no podemos permitirnos que descubran nuevamente nuestras intenciones – "¿Nuevamente?", ¿Significaba eso que ya lo había intentado con anterioridad? Entonces, ¿Qué había pasado? – Sus archivos están limpios, el hecho que los Noé los hayan investigado profundamente antes de contratarlos nos ha hecho tomar medidas, y trazar muy bien nuestro siguiente movimiento.

– ¿Investigarnos? Entonces por ello no nos dijeron nada…

– Teníamos que tener cuidado, hasta que tuviéramos todos las piezas en su perfecto orden – era tan raro, tan extraño ver a Komui tan serio, cuando estabas acostumbrado a lo opuesto – Y convencerle… – lo último fue un susurró, casi como si realmente no hubiese querido decirlo, pero lo hizo.

– ¿Allen se negó?

– Después de lo que sucedió con anterioridad, era obvio que estuviera renuente a colaborar – lo sostienes, la última vez, ¿eh? ¿Qué sucedió esa vez? – Necesitamos a Allen, es quién más apegado está al mundo que Adam Noé ha creado para su familia, bajo la fachada de un ciudadano pulcro. Para nuestro alivio, termino por aceptar.

– Esa primera vez… ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

– No necesitas saberlo, Lavi – como que has querido darle un golpe a tu propio abuelo, cuando siempre es lo opuesto – Has sido entrenado para obedecer órdenes, no lo olvides, Lavi

– ¿No descubrieron a Allen? – ignoró eso último, el viejo panda te miraba punzante, no te equivocas al pensar que luego de esta pequeña charla te tocaría un sermón más fuerte a solas con Bookman. – Por como lo dicen, parece que fallaron, así que no me explico cómo es que Allen no fue descubierto por ello.

– Lo supones como si el chico hubiese estado al tanto de lo que planeábamos.

– ¿Cómo? – miras a Panda, estás confundido, ¿acaso habían obligado a Allen a aceptar?

– En su momento pudimos ponernos al corriente con Allen, pero debido a la alta seguridad en torno a él, debimos tomar las medidas necesarias sin el consentimiento de Allen o su opinión.

– ¿Cómo lo hacen ahora? – la sonrisa de Komui fue un poco escalofriante, debo admitir razón en lo que piensas, es la misma que le has visto antes, cuando se le ocurre alguna creación a la mente, aún hay secuelas de Komurin en tu mente. - ¿Qué quieren que haga?

– No podemos borrarte la memoria aunque intentarlo no está de más – retrocedes con espanto, sabes que cualquier cosa que pase por esa mente psicópata puede muy bien acercarse a la realidad, y tú atesoras tus recuerdos, gracias – pero de cualquier forma algún día tenías que enterarte, aunque ya lo veíamos venir…

– También Yuu lo sabrá ¿cierto? – el silencio es tu mejor respuesta, pero es aceptable, o al menos es suficiente para ti. – ¿Cuándo?

– La fecha más importante…

Cuando se supones que todo está cerca, es cuando empiezas a preocuparte, pero nunca creías que estuviera tan lejana.

– ¿Por qué tanto…?

– Hay ciertos problemas.

– Y nuevos movimientos del Conde – así que las disque vacaciones no son del todo improvisadas – Se han tomado mucho tiempo

– ¿Está planeando algo?

– No lo sabemos con certeza, pero mientras tanto, lo mejor es desaparecer, y posponerlo un poco.

– ¿Qué hay de Allen?

– Es una fecha conmemorativa, esa pudo ser su excusa, pero él estará bien - ¿fecha conmemorativa? – No lo sabes ¿verdad? El cumpleaños de Allen-kun es el 25 de diciembre.

Ah, entonces ya entendía porque la fecha era tan especial.

* * *

><p>Se supone que días como estos nunca terminan, al menos lo sientes pasar tan lentamente que no puedes evitar vivir en un ciclo del cual no puedes escapar, eso era antes al menos, el día de hoy ha pasado más rápido para ti de lo que tenías planeado ¿no?<p>

El hecho es que el Moyashi te lo ha hecho fácil, o cumplir todos sus deseos se ha vuelto lo bastante consumidor para que, inexplicablemente como lo es todo en torno en alguien como Allen, te olvides de que no es un día para estar feliz, aunque tu sentido de felicidad esté sobre evaluado. De esa forma, dadas las pequeñas vicisitudes en las que te has visto sometido, transcurrió el día, y se te olvidó algo.

Ahora que finalmente ha terminado, creo que odias ese pequeño percance. No es como si tu propio deseo no fuera superarlo, pero abandonarle del todo tampoco es una opción. Tampoco es como si tú y el Moyashi tuvieran algún tipo de relación, no está en discusión, el extenuante trabajo de Allen lo comprueba con más facilidad. Si así fuera, entonces tú…

Entras a tu habitación, el Moyashi ya ha ido a su cama, hoy no dormirás en la misma cama con él, lo sientes como una traición, pensamiento que no escapo de tu mente cuando, a unos pasos estabas ya de cumplir con tu rutina nocturna, desde que **esto **dio inicio, te detuviste, y fue como si Allen lo supiera. Prácticamente te echó antes de que en realidad te decidieras.

Es duro, Yuu, te has acostumbrado a su compañía.

Dejas tu chaqueta en un pequeño rincón, el clima es muy caluroso, te recuerda que fecha es, al menos no es como Japón. Te detienes un segundo, algo ha llamado tu atención, son pequeñas cosas que pueden pasar desapercibidas, pero que cuyo caso es necesario tomarle la importancia debida. Es eso lo que te llama, o como dijeras en su momento, lo que te abstrae y una vez te enamoró.

Flor de loto.

Como en los anteriores 12 de agostos, aquellos días que se repiten de la misma forma desde hace seis años, el de hoy es diferente. Desde el día que conmemoras esa fecha, con el pequeño recuerdo de lo que ella tanto amó, hoy ha sido diferente. La flor de loto está ahí, pero no eres tú quién recordó su utilidad para los 12 de agosto, éste 12 de agosto. Entonces te preguntas, ¿Acaso tiene algún significado?

El olor a dulce tierno, al caramelo procesado al que Allen te obligó a ir, y por el cual tuviste que separarte del Moyashi hasta que finalmente lo encontraste enfrente de una florería, viene a tu mente, pero es, como muchas cosas que has descubierto acerca del enano idiota, imposible. También, a veces recuerdas que ese niño es toda contradicción.

¿Sería acaso, el sabor de los dulces, tan avasallantes como el propio veneno?

No lo dejas de pensar, poco a poco el Moyashi está acabando con tu autocontrol.


End file.
